Spider to the fly Joker and Harley Quinn
by Cnmorgan13
Summary: From their first session to the mad obbession. This is the beginning of Harley Quinn. Will develop into an explicit relationship, I do like my slow burners. Let me know in the reviews if this is something that interests you.
1. Chapter 1

It was going to be a long night. Harleen refilled her empty coffee cup and brought it to her lips. As of, she glanced at the clock; the red glow blinked 2am at her, this morning! She was going to be psychiatrist to the inmate known only as "joker." She wasn't told what happened to his last psychiatrist or what, if any, progress was made in his therapy only that as of this Monday, she was his. Harleen took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her eyes burned. She had taken a professional curiosity in the joker long before her placement at Arkham Asylum, as patients go, he was the Bermuda Triangle, the Sphinx and Area 51 all rolled into one. No one had cracked him. To her knowledge, no one had even had completed a session with him. She licked her lips. He was highly intelligent and dangerous, he thrived on fear. And that was where all who had come before her had failed. They showed weakness, they showed fear. Not her. Harleen closed her files and climbed into bed. Blue eyes haunted her dreams and her heart thudded with terror and excitement.

"He's waiting for you," the guard growled as Harleen walked down the corridor. The clicking of her heels echoed on the tiles as she walked. The closer she got to the interview room she couldn't shake the feeling that something very important was going to happen. Show no fear she thought to herself.

Harleen took a deep breath and opened the door to the door. Without looking at him she sat down and placed her heavy files in front of her. She looked him dead in the eyes, he stared back. Her heart jumped, he looked...striking. His hair was dyed an emerald green, his face and hands covered in tattoos. His ice blue eyes seemed to stare through her, a shiver went down her spine.

"Mr...Joker?" She said confidently, the name didn't seem to roll off the tongue so well, she adjusted her glasses.

"Mr J, my name is Dr Harleen Quinzel, I am your new psychiatrist." The joker's lips parted in a wide smile and he laughed. He leaned forward in his chair, his cold eyes never left hers,

"Oh I like you, we could play real nice together Harleen," he exaggerated her name, an obvious test of boundaries. She learned forward and held his glaze.

"I am here to treat you, not to play. And it's Dr Quinzel," he sat back in his seat.

"Not yet." He swept his hand over her files,

"Do continue, Doctor Quinzel." His smile beamed at her, she smiled back. This was it, she was in!

"Let's start at the beginning shall we, Mr J, tell me about your childhood,"

And he began talking. She knew every word from his mouth was a lie, but he was talking. It was a start. She held the keys to his mind in her hand. It was just the matter of finding the one that fit.


	2. Chapter 2

6 Months Earlier

Harleen had reluctantly been dragged out on "girls night." Visiting the clubs where the music pounded its way into your soul was not her idea of fun. They told her she needed to loosen up, she needs to stop thinking and start acting. Her placement at Arkham had started a few months prior. Listening to and counselling the worst criminals the city had to offer certainly did take its toll. She slowly sipped on her blue lagoon cocktail. Another one or two and she'd get a taxi home. That was the plan at least. The Doctor's friends had other ideas. They were relentless, she was going to have a good time whether she liked it or not. After taking this new job, it was weeks before they all saw her. Two drinks turned into four. And the shots kept coming. Harleen's head spun, her body swayed with the beat of the music. Suddenly she was at the bar, the bartender handing her another blue lagoon. The beat went faster, the club was literally jumping. Harleen got turned around, her friends scattered to the four winds. She saw a shadowy figure sitting alone in a booth. She could make out he was wearing a purple leather jacket. She walked towards him, transfixed on this lone figure. Harleen took another swig of her drink. Acting not thinking.

The club was packed, hot and loud. Civilians danced with the criminals, thinking this made them feel alive. Oh they would feel alive soon. The Joker sat in one of the secluded booths in the club, away from his men. He delighted in all the different ways he could torture the patrons as he downed the glass of whisky in front of him. A women approached him, obviously drunk, the blue cocktail swinging in her hand. She sat herself in his lap, her perfume sickly sweet.

"Hello baby, the names J,"

She babbled at him a while, he fantasied the many ways he could kill her, until something she said snapped back his attention,

"You see," she slurred and poking her slim finger into his chest.

"You use violence as a distraction. After all is said and done, you're lonely. You need someone to love and to love you,"

The Joker feigned surprise,

"Who's gonna love me honey, you?" The women leaned in close, never breaking eye contact. She kissed him, deep and slow. Sparks flew with that kiss and the Joker felt as though electricity went through his body. A low growl escaped his throat.

"I could," she replied with a sly smile,

"But I would have to be bat shit crazy," the Joker let out a loud peal of laughter. Who the hell was this woman? He slid his hand across the women's back dragging her closer to him, he leaned into her neck and lay a soft kiss on her pulse,

"That can be arranged."

A loud bang hit the club, guns went off and people started screaming, the Joker couldn't have been more turned on. One of his lackeys clapped him on the shoulder turning him around, he would kill him for the interruption,

"Boss! Boss! It's the Bat!"

The Joker turned and the woman was gone. He pulled his gun from its holster,

"Let's get this party started!" He yelled. The people parted in front of him like the Red Sea. The women was no where to be found.

"Boss! We have to go!" Police sirens filled the air. He pushed him out of the way.

The Joker went outside the club, the sounds of gun shots and glasses smashing almost deafening to the ears. There she was, hanging out the window of a taxi, her blonde hair blowing in the wind,

"Goodbye Mr J!" She yelled. Another bang shook the ground. The taxi was gone. The Joker yelled and turned to the shot up club, gun in the air. Out of the fire and smoke, he walked out. The Batman. The violence was over, and with it the distraction.

"It's over Joker, come peacefully and you and your men don't have to get hurt,"

The Joker dropped his gun and fell to his knees laughing. He put his hands on his head. She was right. They cuffed him and he was thrown against a police car. He laughed harder. If he were the Clown Prince, perhaps he did need someone to share the crown.


	3. Chapter 3

The Joker paced about his cell. Today was his court ordered weekly therapy session. He enjoyed toying with the doctor. He loved how her eyebrow would slightly furrow when he told her a deliberate lie to a very easy question. He spent most of his week scheming ways to get a reaction out of Dr Quinzel. It did help she was easy on the eyes and he had definitely become conditioned to having an erection when he heard her heels clicking on the marble floors when she was on her way to the interview room. His cooperation benefited them both, he got to play with his new favourite toy and the good Doctor got to brag to all the other doctors that she was the smartest of them all.

He was taken to the interview room first. His hands and waist bolted to the desk in front of him. He had enough movement to be comfortable but not enough to cause actual bodily harm. He disapproved of course and made a formal complaint to the warden, back then it was only the hands, The Joker had to demonstrate on two guards the difference between actual bodily harm and no harm at all. He smiled at the memory. Click, click, click. A shiver ran through the Joker's body, he imagined those slim muscular legs walking in the hallway, her firm round buttocks and tiny waist. He had an itch the good doctor could certainly scratch. He remembered the potential she could have had when the therapist costume was cast aside, such a waste.

"Doctor Quinzel how I've missed you! I live for these meetings you know," he smiled and laughed. Complementing her instantly put her on edge, easier to entice. She shot him a quick glare from behind her glasses.

"So Mr J, the last time we talked, you were telling me a crock of bull about your childhood," she flicked to her notes,

"Your parents were brutally murdered in front of you as you exited the opera house," her glasses slipped to the edge of her nose. The Joker smiled and clutched his chest.

"Brutally! Thank god I had daddy's millions to help me cope!" and... there it was! The eyebrow, the glasses roughly shoved back up. The Doctor lunged forward in her seat thrusting her finger forward accusingly. The Joker leaned in, inhaling that toxically sweet perfume,

"You are full of shit! I could actually help you if you let me! If you would just lower that wall of so called insanity you hide behind for one bloody minute and connected with a living, breathing human being you could make actual progress, instead of only having anger and despair to keep you company," she sat back, looking defeated.

"Let me in Mr J, I can help you,"

The Joker beckoned Harleen to move closer to him, she complied. He spoke softly and gently into her ear,

"Violence is all I have," Joker moved back slightly to make eye contact. Her blue eyes sparkled at him.

Without thinking Harleen moved her hand to cover the Joker's, to comfort him. She froze, her hand still covering his. She didn't even breath. The Joker broke his gaze to look down at his hand and slowly raised his head to look at her again. He did this often, observe her. It was unnerving. Harleen began to slowly retract her hand, terrified that the snake would bite. The Joker flattened out his balled hand spreading his fingers on the table, prolonging the contact. The tip of her fingers lingered over the Joker's long thin digits until they touched no more. Harleen released the breath she didn't realise she was holding. The Joker sat as far back as the seat would allow him. He looked visibly shaken.

"I think that is quite enough for this session Harley,"

"It's Doctor Quinn..." the guard banged loudly on the door. Harleen almost jumped out of her skin. He tapped the watch on his wrist. She snatched her files and scurried to the door, feeling the joker's icy blue eyes burn into her back. For the first time in all their sessions together she felt genuinely scared. What scared her more was how excited that made her.

The Joker drank in every detail of the doctor as she stood at the door, trembling slightly, as the guard fumbled with his keys. The door shut with a loud thud behind her. She had mentioned in a previous session about wanting things you can't have, Joker had always got whatever he set his sights on. And it had a great pair of legs. First things first though, he needed to bust out of this place, the good Doctor would help him with that. If he was going to have a Queen he had to make sure the kingdom was ready for her. Her heels echoed again. Click, click, click, click. The Joker audibly moaned her name so very slowly and quietly. He liked the way it rolled from his tongue.

"Harley Quinn"

Harleen heard the Jokers infamous cackle as she scurried down the hallway. Her heart skipped a beat, what was wrong with her! She walked faster clutching her files to her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Cold hands on her body, a hot tongue licked along her neck drawing out a low moan. His blue eyes devoured her in the darkness, she opened up to him and he filled her soul completely.

Harleen awoke from the dream panting and covered in sweat. She could feel the heat in her groin, her pj bottoms soddened. It was him again. The Joker. The more she tried to push him from her thoughts the more he appeared in her dreams.

"Get a grip of yourself Harleen," she shouted aloud. She had to face him today, how could she when she had appeared so unprofessional, moping about like a lovesick teenager. She made a vow to herself to keep this next session strictly an interview. He would lie and she would get frustrated, that would cure these silly feelings.

As had become habits, Harleen sat at the table while the Joker flashed her one of his signature smiles. She did not respond and dove directly into her interview questionnaire, he as usual, played his games and avoided the question. Finally Harleen put her glasses on the table and rubbed her nose

"I'm so very tired of this Mr J, why am I here. You obviously don't want to be treated, why do you continue to waste my time," The Joker stopped smiling. He stated down at his hands,

"That makes two of us Doctor, I'm tired of it all. With me in here, Bats has probably forgotten all about me, Gotham has forgotten all about me. But what's the point when you have no one to share it all with. There is no one else like me Doctor, and there never will be,"

Harleen stared straight ahead at the Joker, for the first time since they had met, every word from his mouth was true. In the Batman, Joker saw an equal an adversary but they were not of the same ilk. He was right, no one on earth was in the same class as The Joker, he was undefinable. He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, she saw him. She saw him finally, a broken man in the abyss, all she had to do was reach down to help him out.

He moved his hand as forward as the chains would allow, his face so uncertain and unsure. Vulnerable. Harleen seemed to have an out of body experience, her whole body seemed to draw closer to him, her hand touched his. The electricity flowed through her body. He intwined her fingers with his own, savouring every second of their contact. They both leaned as far forward as chains would allow, their lips so close but still so far. The Joker seemed to breath a sigh,

"There you are, my Harley Quinn" he whispered.

Dr Quinzel just watched as her foot came out of her heel and very slowly ran up the length of The Joker's leg, he moaned quietly and she let out a short giggle,

"Mr J," she breathed. Harleen removed her hand from his, glancing at the guard outside the door. He was busy trying to sneak watch some football game from his phone. He heart thumped in her chest, how could she have been so stupid. She looked back at The Joker, the lust on his face easy to read, she could feel the pull of the abyss. Harleen roughly shoved her glasses back on and hurried to the door. The guard quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket and fumbled with his keys

The Joker laughed under his breath,

"Can't wait for our next session Doctor, I think we've made marvellous progress today don't you think,"


End file.
